


To All Ends

by Sententiae



Category: Psyren
Genre: 100 situations, Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Yaoi, g-nc17, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sententiae/pseuds/Sententiae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Psyren drabbles and fic. based on 100-Situations on Live Journal.  The highs, lows, struggles, histories, friendships and relationships, losses, and triumphs that come from being twisted up in a world of PSI.  Will be updated frequently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01: Hide

**Author's Note:**

> I realized recently that even though this is one of my top two fandoms, I haven't written in it for far too long. Hence, 100 Situations challenge on Live Journal. There will be a mixture of fic here (as the table itself is a huge mixture of themes), although the fic will be predominately Haruhiko, Lan, and Kagetora bent - although definitely not exclusively so. Because the table is very much a work in process, any random requests that I can twist to cover one of the themes I need to answer are more than welcome ^_^. I know how difficult it is to get fanfic in this fandom! I love gen and yaoi equally, so both will be represented.

They’re all out of options, which fucking _sucks._ Everything upside has been turned into some alcoholic poet’s wasteland, with nice, normal things like – who fucking knows, water and natural light – now mutated into pretty metaphors painted in sunsets and shot through with the taste of arsenic.

So, they go down. Down beneath the surface, done beneath the bedrock that is probably chockfull of dinosaur bones and UFOs. And Haruhiko thinks it fucking sucks, because he can remember the dribble of cool rain against his skin and how it washed away all the shit that sticks to him. He doesn’t miss the sun so much, because whatever. But wind? Actual wind that isn’t generated by blowhards but by standing still and just waiting?

He doesn’t think it rains up there at all, anymore. Not even that toxic rain that eats rainforests or something. But maybe there is wind up there. Maybe thunder and lightning and proper electricity that lights up the sky and fucking grounds you. Shit, he misses electricity.

Somewhere, up there, are corpses. Haruhiko has no doubt about that, because corpses are always real even when nature takes a hike. Hundreds and thousands of corpses, millions of corpses.

2 corpses, 1 corpse. Nothing but fucking bones dressed up in a tacky button down shirt. Do skulls smirk? ‘Cause if they can, Haruhiko knows that there is some stupid skull up there smirking downwards at him.

He fucking hates arsehole skulls. Thinks they should fuck off back to when they were living, breathing arseholes that Haruhiko could shout and swear at, because otherwise what is the point? 

Haruhiko has tried shouting and swearing up at the stupid skull, and it doesn’t work.

It doesn’t fucking work.

Arsehole.

So he hides down here with the other rats, wondering how the fuck the world got it so wrong that the vermin get to scamper away while everything else slowly crumbles into dust above. There’s supposed to be some great plan, but right now Haruhiko’s more concerned with getting the lights switched on. When you’re all out of options, you go with the shitty things you do have.

Right now, they don’t have power. They don’t have electricity.

They just have Haruhiko.

...

Man, this fucking sucks.


	2. 02: Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all have things they have chosen to forget. Haruhiko, Lan, Kagetora, Frederica.

87%

Lan lets out a disbelieving smile as he drops down onto the couch, his exam result clutched tightly in his fist.

87%.

He bites back a silly, obnoxious little giggle. How in hell did he manage this? After months of trading sleep for an extra couple of dollars, weeks of being some madman’s chew toy, surviving the end of the world...

87%

Booyah. He’d forgotten what having a future feels like it. It’s only just enough to scrape him into medical school, but once he has a scalpel in his hands he is as qualified as everyone else. It sucks that he didn’t score as highly as he could have-

_“Come on, big brother,” Chika says with a teasing smile. It’s not far, and it will do you good to get some air.”_

_“I can’t, Chika. Ask Haruhiko.” It’s been days since Lan has stepped out of his bedroom, and now that he’s finally got a hang of these equations he’s not going anywhere until he’s perfected them._

_Chika frowns, but Lan doesn’t have the time to placate her. He’ll make this up to her after he passes his exams, and how much trouble can she get in walking to the diary?_

\- but he must have forgotten to study those calculations with everything else going on.

A car outside his window slams a moment too late on its breaks, and the screech of tires and metal pierces through Lan’s brain.

For a moment, his world stops. 

And then, it restarts again.

He has to tell Haruhiko the good news.

***

The fireplace sends off waves of heat, and Frederica sinks into its warmth. Even her scowl starts to melt away, and it’s been firmly in place since that idiot made a pass at Marie. Here, in the soft scrumptiousness of Granny’s chair, she can breathe in the cackle of the fire and the sweet hint of soot, and just be.

Unfortunately, this particular fire isn’t under her control, and a spark takes advantage of her relaxed state to escape from the grill and spit out onto the carpet.

Oh, _crap._

She launches towards the fireplace, scrambling down onto her knees as she batters the small flicker of flame. It rebels, naughty and bright and so vibrant as it-

_Roars across the wooden floorboards, flashing up high into the rafters in spirals of red and orange and it’s too much, she can’t control it and there are so many screams and she can’t breathe and her whole world is aflame-_

\- as it smoulders beneath her touch, dying back to black.

Her eyes slowly flicker open after a couple of false starts. Frederica doesn’t remember ever closing them.

For some reason, the fire doesn’t seem quite as warm as before.

Frederica shivers, then stands, then stalks from the room.

***

Kagetora’s mouth thins into a grey line as the man before him falls into death. He avoids this part of his job – this side of himself – whenever possible, but the shadows are as much of him as the light others see so eagerly. The body will be warm for a good hour, blood breathing through to a heart that no longer cares.

He doesn’t remember his first kill, funny that. He’s pretty fucking sure he remembers all the ones that came afterwards. But that young face of barely 16? Those trembling fingers and loose morals, those eyes wide and shocked, his mouth agape?

He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a can of bug spray. These cops are getting smarter, or at least they’re watching more CSI. To get caught by a freaky bug...

Na. Kagetora doesn’t remember that boy. Not even in his nightmares.

***

“Ya don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, kid.”

Haruhiko snorts, his eyebrow shooting up into his bangs.

Does Kagetora think he’s a fucking idiot?

“Like hell. Even if I said no you would still find some way to drag me into your shit. Besides, you’re paying me right?” Kagetora groans good naturedly at Haruhiko’s wicked smile. “You do remember what I’m willing to do for money?” Haruhiko runs his eyes snarkily down over Kagetora’s body. Yeah, that had been kind of fun. Not necessarily the whole desperate-and-prepared-to-kill bit (that had secretly sucked). But coming up against someone stronger than yourself and sort-of winning? Hell yeah.

“I think I still got the scorch marks,” comes Kagetora’s dry response. Haruhiko’s smile widens and he pushes away from the tree, practically skipping to Kagetora’s side. “Anything for a dollar, huh?” Kagetora takes the heat out of his words by ruffling Haruhiko’s hair, because the idiot is convinced he is a fucking child.

_“You’ve never done this before, huh? Good.”_

Haruhiko’s smile falters for a sec, but he drags it back to obnoxious-as-fuck in a flash.

“Almost.”


	3. 45: Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruhiko is bored, Lan benefits. Lan/Haruhiko.

“I’m bored, let’s fuck.”

One moment Lan is forty pages into a really quite interesting book, the next he has has a lapful of Haruhiko so easily stealing his attention away. Long, lean arms drape lazily around Lan’s neck while powerful legs wrap around Lan’s waist, and there is nowhere for Lan to escape to. He’s caught in a tangle of humour and wandering hands, and being a practical man he surrenders instantly. Some fights are meant to be lost, ones that involve pretty blonds should be forfeited immediately. Lan can practically taste Haruhiko’s smirk as he leans in towards him, delight dancing in his honey-copper eyes, and shit. Haruhiko always smells like the aftermath of a thunderstorm, it has to be the latent electricity pulsing through his veins.

A bolt of something has certainly gone straight to Lan’s groin, and Haruhiko’s smirk only widens knowingly as he dips in for a sloppy kiss that tastes nothing of lightening and everything of pure, unapologetic sex.

God, he’s addicted to this man. Haruhiko is so close, so deeply berthed in Lan’s personal space that Lan is able to see how Haruhiko’s eyes flicker that tiny bit wider when Lan slips his hand between them and down into Haruhiko’s pants.

“You want to have sex _here_?” Lan asks innocently, because he is always the innocent, pure one being corrupted by Haruhiko’s evil, sexy ways. ”I don’t want you to have to wait,” he adds with such genuine concern when Haruhiko’s tongue flicks nervously out of the corner of his mouth, his gaze darting towards the door. It’s a nice room, and the chair is definitely comfortable enough and strong enough for the best kinds of shenanigans. But the room also doubles as the orphanage’s library when it’s not pulling double time as a sexual retreat, and the kids could skip in at any moment. 

“I have a feeling-“ Haruhiko’s gaze drifts downwards before snapping back up dryly “– that you would prefer it if we stayed here. Pervert.” Lan’s eyes narrow into slits before closing completely as Haruhiko whispers the next words against his ear. “Aren’t I enough excitement for you?”

Lan wants to throw the blond down onto the floor and fuck him _blind._ It’s not the way he’s supposed to think as the good, sensible one, but Lan doubts anyone could maintain their sensibilities with Haruhiko’s mouth drifting lower, peppering small kisses down Lan’s neck and across his throat. Pushy fingers shove the material of Lan’s shirt to the side, and Lan’s breath hitches as that ridiculous mouth skims over his collarbone.

“We should relocate,” Lan murmurs, unfocussed. He drops his mouth down against Haruhiko’s hair, his free hand coming up to tangle in the blond strands. He’s rather proud that he can speak at all. 

“Do you really want to?” Haruhiko would like to find somewhere else, no matter how suggestive his voice is, how silky his words. There are too many distracts here, too many things that could go wrong. Haruhiko likes to keep things uncomplicated. More than that, Haruhiko hates feeling exposed. 

Lan, on the other hand...

“No,” he admits thickly, and Haruhiko’s answering grin is all knowing. Lan sucks in a breath as Haruhiko moves backwards, sliding down Lan’s legs until he is kneeling on the floor in front of him. Lan’s feeling fuzzy as he looks down at Haruhiko. Large, flirty eyes look back up at him. Lan can’t resist, has to reach down and run his hands through Haruhiko’s hair, freeing it from the hairband holding it back. It’s thick and knotty and falls unevenly across Haruhiko’s shoulders, such a -

_Perfect._

\- such a mess of too many things, too many emotions and experiences and Lan can’t let go of those golden strands that are snared around his fingers, can’t look away from those eyes that promise that Haruhiko will always do anything for Lan, everything for Lan.

Love.

Live.

Die.

Kill.

Anything.

This.

Everything.

“Then sit back and look beautiful,” Haruhiko says, his voice low as his hand curls playfully up along the curve of Lan’s calf. Lan leans back with a groan as naughty fingers tickle up the inside of his thigh, then higher. Higher.

And Lan can’t look away.


	4. 49: Lunatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing a house with Inui is bad for your health.

“Our boss is kind of obsessed,” Lan says dryly as he drops his bag to the floor.

“He’s fucking nuts,” Haruhiko replies, collapsing backwards onto his bed. His nice, western style bed. He’s fucking tired of sleeping on the floor, especially since the thickest futon he’s slept on these past few months was when they splurged and brought two whole blankets. Whoop-di-fucking-do. “Have you seen his arts-and-crafts wall?” Haruhiko had helped Inui move his stuff in earlier that day. Lan shakes his head. “Psycho.” He twirls his fingers next to his head in the universal sign of craziness, before allowing his arm to flop back down. Are there actually feathers in his duvet, and not cheap landfill? Bliss. Sure, the forest hideout is in the middle of a goddamn forest, and he bets the internet access here is shit.

But. An actual, proper bed.

He spreads his arms and legs open and closed, making snow angels in the starch white sheets. Now this is something worth selling your soul for.

“Do you think we can trust him?” Lan asks after a moment, his amused smile fading a little as doubt creeps in.

Of course they can’t. What is Lan, an idiot?

“Of course we can,” Haruhiko lies brightly. “The guy has a reputation for never reneging on a deal.” Probably because his business partners have a habit of disappearing, although not without a trace. Nope, they often left little pieces behind. Like, an ear. Or a finger. Lan opens his mouth briefly before closing it, because he’s not quite as stupid as he’s pretending to fucking be. Good. Haruhiko doesn’t have time to waste on spinning lies when he could be making bed-angels instead.

“Besides,” Haruhiko adds lazily, stretching his arms above his head and letting his eyes drift closed. “If that nutcase tries anything, I’ll just zap his last two functioning brain cells. Tzzzz!”

“I can assure you that won’t be necessary.”

Oh, shit.

Haruhiko’s eyes fly open at the stilted, unnaturally spoken words. Inui stands in the doorway, giving off the world’s best impression of broken down doll. There is something fucked up about his arms, his legs, his neck – none of them seem to be attached naturally to his body.

It’s his screwed up brain that terrifies Haruhiko right now.

“I take it you are well rested enough to continue?”

“Of course!” Haruhiko splutters, stumbling up from his bed to stand beside Lan in a flurry of hair and limbs and sheets. In contrast, Lan is as rigid and silent as a plank of fucking wood. Traitor. 

“I’ll make sure you have a proper funeral,” Lan whispers reverently as they follow Inui out. “One with flowers and everything.”

“I hate you.”


	5. 096: Missunderstanding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't a man go on a date without people assuming it has to be with his best friend?

When Haruhiko casually mentions to Kagetora that he won’t be able to assist him on his latest hairbrain, fucked up mission because he and Lan are going on a date, he isn’t expecting the other man to pull him manfully to his chest and congratulate him for finally realising what the rest of them have known all along. Sure, the girls are hot and Haruhiko thinks that he probably does deserve recognition for being able to pull in not one but two chicks of that calibre so that Lan can come along as well. But the ‘straight man tears of brotherly love’ are a bit much.

“Yeah, yeah. Fuck off.” He pushes Kagetora away with a scowl, brushing out the creases in what will have to pass for a dress shirt. They’re only going to the pictures, but Haruhiko is still sort of trying to get a hang of this whole dating thing after having spent years zeroed in on Lan and Chika. 

Not that he regrets any of that for a moment. Hell no. Still, he’s a young, hot blooded, insanely attractive almost-man. He’s 18, for fucks sake. He wants to get laid. For that, he’s willing to put on a clean pair of slacks and a vaguely white shirt with only a little bit of pink detailing. 

It’s only when he and Lan are half way to the cinema that Haruhiko realises that the bastard had thought that he was going on a date _with_ Lan, instead of the two of them partaking in some good old-fashioned double dating.

“Turn around, we’re going back to the stupid mansion!” Haruhiko demands, catching Lan by surprise and forcing his best friend (and Not Date) to swerve slightly off to the side before regaining control of the car.

“What? Haruhiko. Look, if you’ve forgotten your wallet, I can lend you some money. If we head back now we’ll be late for the movie.”

“Turn. Around.” Haruhiko’s fingers dig into the cheap lino of the arm rest. “Now.”

Lan sighs impatiently, and Haruhiko can tell that his friend is more than a touch frustrated. Still, Lan is a good friend and not date, and so he does as Haruhiko asks. Also, because he is a not date, Lan knows better than to ask why there has been a sudden change in plans.

Haruhiko is going to kill that bastard. He is going to hang him up by his toes, beat the crap out of him, and then-

They never make it to the cinema.


End file.
